


Sweet Crocodile Love

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Ancient Warrior Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopting Animals, Ancient Warrior Bucky, Archaeologist Tony Stark, Bucky's Army of Strays, M/M, Sobek, Tony isn't Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">Prompt: Hey :) my friend desperately wants to know what happened with that sweet crocodile in Ancient Warrior Bucky verse... So can u please do sth with it? just some small, cute thing with all their animals (especially Sobek?) I would be gratefull <3</span><br/>“You deserve better than a bathtub, my friend,” the strange warm creature says.</p><p>This one is unlike the other strange warm creatures he has encountered. For a start, it makes sense. It shines in a way that is unfamiliar, and yet comforting, welcoming. He feels a kinship to this one.</p><p>“You are correct, shining warm one,” he agrees, blinking. “These fools show me no respect!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Crocodile Love

“You deserve better than a bathtub, my friend,” the strange warm creature says.

This one is unlike the other strange warm creatures he has encountered. For a start, it makes  _sense_. It shines in a way that is unfamiliar, and yet comforting, welcoming. He feels a kinship to this one.

“You are correct, shining warm one,” he agrees, blinking. “These fools show me no respect!”

“You should come with me. My love has a really cool house. There’s a pond and everything, but don’t worry. I can always find you somewhere else to live if you don’t like it.”

“Interesting. I like the sound of this pond.”

“So you’ll come with me?”

He pondered. The bathtub was awful, the food was awful, no one showed him respect, but he had a friend. His friend was why he hadn’t just made a break for it. They kept his friend on a  _chain_. He’d once tried to bite through this chain, to no avail. Those bizarre digits the strange creatures possessed were required in order to set his friend loose.

“My fur-tailed friend deserves freedom as well, shining warm one. There would be no joy in my heart if I sought my own liberation without ensuring his as well.”

The shining warm creature spoke with the strange warm creature nearby. Half of the conversation was gibberish, but it went something like…

“Whoa, put me down, man, what the hell?”

“Animals aren’t toys, jerk,” the kind, shining warm one said, shaking the disrespectful one like he was made of rags. “He’s coming with me, and so is his friend!”

Which is how they found themselves going on a great adventure together.

“I’m calling you Sobek, because I knew a really cool croc named Sobek once. Is that okay?”

“This name pleases me,” Sobek agreed, grinning triumphantly.

“And you, beautiful one, I’m calling you Antony.”

“A name! A proper name!” Antony curled his long, long tail around Sobek’s own, and preened. “The stinking thing who held us captive called me Spooky. Not a proper name, not at all.”

“Yeah, well, these people are pretty stupid when it comes to animals.”

They all laughed together, Sobek and Antony thrumming with excitement.

“Now, my Tony isn’t as stupid as the others, but he still has his moments. It’s not his fault—he can’t understand you like I can—so I hope you won’t hold it against him if he’s rude at first. He’s brilliant, like the sun, and his heart is true. Once you know him, I’m certain you’ll love him like I do.”

Sobek swished his tail. “We can be patient with your mate, Prince.”

“Yes, of course,” Antony agreed.

“I’m not really a Prince,” the Prince insisted, which was silly. Antony rolled his eyes, and Sobek snorted. Anyone could see he was a Prince.

“Thanks, you can let us out here,” the Prince said, and the strange warm creature nearby made their chariot come to a halt.

“Hey, I’ve never had a crocodile and a crazy looking cat take a ride together in my cab before,” the creature said. “Is it okay if I take a picture for my daughter? She loves animals, wants to be a vet when she grows up.”

The Prince translated for them, and Sobek and Antony preened and posed, delighted to show off their majesty.

“Thanks, man! Hey, here’s my card. Call me if you ever need help rescuing more animals. You’re doing something good, brother.”

The warm creatures clasped hands, and parted before the Prince led them onto a vast, wonderful estate.

“If you like it, this’ll be your new home. Let me give you the tour, and you can meet the others!”

The tour was lovely, and there were a great many other creatures there, all of them friendly, welcoming. Many, many slinking furred beasts wound their way around the Prince’s ankles, purring with delight to find him returned. Several of them went wandering and hunting after paying their respects, but many of them remained, happily basking in the glow of the Prince.

Antony traipsed off, distracted by something shiny, but that was okay. There was no danger in this place. It was a paradise.

“I like this pond very much,” Sobek declared. “I would make it my home.”

“Awesome! I thought you’d like it. Oh,” and somehow the Prince began to shine even brighter, “Tony’s home! You should go meet him, Sobek.”

Tony seemed displeased.

“This is so much worse than I was expecting.”

There were two men, one dark, the other light, both beautiful, but only one spoke with words Sobek could understand. This man was Tony.

Sobek smiled. “Hail, Tony, mate of the shining Prince!”

“Bucky!” the beautiful Tony shouted, distressed.

This creature did not shine like the Prince, but there was something about him that made Sobek feel warm and happy nonetheless. He paid little attention to the ruckus, happy to bask in Tony’s warmth until…

“We can’t keep it.  _Please_  don’t make me list all the reasons why.”

“But Sobek likes it here.”

“I do indeed,” he agreed, remembering the Prince’s request for patience. He mustn’t give up hope just yet.

“He’s already called dibs on the pond in the gardens.”

“So why is he inside the house?”

The Prince gestured with his foot, and Sobek understood. “Do not worry. I shall give him a chance, my Prince, for he is beautiful and I like his pond very much.”

Sobek went to enjoy the pond, and some time later Antony found him.

“I met Tony! He is beautiful, just as the Prince said.”

“Not too bright, though.”

“No,” Antony agreed, “but I find myself liking this furless man for whom I was named. Can we stay?”

“He is unsure of me still,” Sobek said solemnly. “If I am to go, I would not deprive you of a chance at paradise. You could stay.”

“The Prince says he’ll come around,” Antony swore, hopping onto Sobek’s back, “but if he doesn’t, we’ll leave together.”

Sobek stayed by the pond, wary of the house, not wanting to displease Tony. But before too long, Tony came to the pond holding a bag of something, and a mug of something.

“I’ve been doing some reading,” he said, sipping from the mug. “You’re a caiman. Um,” he looked over his shoulder, then looked around the other way, then crouched down. “I’m sorry if I was a little rude when we met. I wasn’t expecting a crocodile to be in my foyer.”

Sobek considered this. It made sense. He would have been shocked to find one of the ugly warm creatures waiting in his home. “I understand and forgive you, beautiful Tony, mate of the Prince.”

“I brought you some snails,” Tony announced, opening the bag. “From what I read, it sounds like you enjoy crunching through the shells? I hope you like them.”

Sobek was touched by the offering, snatched several up when Tony dumped them out, crunching happily.

“Okay! Great,” Tony clapped, then carefully extended his hand. “Uh, I’m going to pet you. I hope that’s okay. If you bite off my hand Bucky is going to be really upset. He likes my hands.”

Sobek nodded his acquiescence, and sighed contentedly. This petting was nice. He approved.

“Yeah, who’s a cute little croc?”

“I am majestic and inspire terror,” Sobek insisted, swishing his tail and pressing his head into the warmth of Tony’s hand. “You should worship me.”

“ _Sobek_  is, yes he is,” Tony continued on, oblivious.

“Does this mean he’s staying?”

“Gah!”

Tony fell into the pond as he made this noise, and Sobek could only laugh at his sputtering and flailing. He was ill suited to water.

“Sneak!” Tony shouted, allowing the Prince to pull him out of the pond. “I swear, Bucky, I’m going to make you wear a bell if you keep creeping up on me.”

The Prince captured Tony’s mouth with his, silencing him. They looked ridiculous.

“Mm,” Tony said. The Prince helped him remove his wet outer skin, and did some of the petting to his mate. “Hmm. What were we talking about?”

“Tony. Admit it.” The Prince lifted his mate into his arms. “You  _love_  Sobek, just like I said you would.”

“I… Yeah, okay, sure, you win. I love him. We’re definitely keeping him. I think we should expand his pond, though,” Tony said, curling against the Prince’s chest as he was carried away. He peered up and over the Prince’s shoulder, and waved goodbye. “Enjoy the snails, Sobek!”

Sobek splashed happily and crunched on more snails. “Enjoy copulation with your mate!”

**Author's Note:**

> ANCIENT WARRIOR BUCKY SHALL RETURN! Along with Surfer Bro Anubis. ;D


End file.
